Song for Cleo
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It's time for dance-tournament, but Cleo's got no song to dance to. Who can help her...?


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

**Author's note: Rikki and Cleo are adults in this story.**

* * *

**Song for Cleo**

**Rikki Bennet is reading a romance-novel when suddenly the door bell rings.**

"Zane, darling, there's someone at the door!" says Rikki, before she remember that she's home alone. "Wait a sec...my husband's at work."

Rikki put down her book on the old rosewood-table and get up from her nice leather chair and walk over to the front door and open it.

Outside is Cleo Sertori with a sad look on her face.

"Aww, Cleo! What's wrong?" says Rikki with a soft voice.

"I need a special song to dance to at the dance-tournament...but I don't have one. I'm no songwriter..." says Cleo with a sad low tone.

"Cleo, that's not a problem! Remember the guitar that Emma gave me all those years ago?" says Rikki with a smile.

"Yeah, what about it, Rikki?" says Cleo confused.

"I've been takin' guitar-lessons for a two years now and I've written a few songs. Maybe I could write a song that you could dance to, if you want my help that is..." says Rikki.

"Of course I want your help, Rikki." says Cleo with a small smile.

"You're looking more happy already, Cleo." says Rikki as she goes to her bedroom.

Only ten seconds later she return with her guitar in one hand and a photo of Zane in the other for inspiration.

Rikki take her seat in her chair and put the guitar on her lap.

"So, what kind of song are we goin' to create here?" says Rikki.

"Something romantic and girly." says Cleo.

"No surprise there!" says Rikki with a small friendly laugh. "Okey, romantic..."

Rikki start to play and sing.

_**The love inside of me, is the only thing I need. When you look at me I feel cute, you make me blush. My dear I love you with all of my heart and soul.**_

_**Show me the real you and let me be with you. Be the rainbow above my head, the sunshine across my skin, the shadow of my body and the one who'll keep me strong.**_

_**Dance with me and love me forever, my sweet. Please, don't ever leave me. Follow me into eternal romance and love.**_

_**Your love for me is what keep me going. What make me feel so happy and just what make me smile. There's no one else like you my love, so show me how you feel. Take my hand and make it real.**_

_**Yeah, take my hand and make it real. Make...it...real. Oh, yeah.**_

"Rikki, that was the most cute thing ever! Awww!" says Cleo, crying some happy-tears.

"Thank you, Cleo!" says Rikki. "I'm happy that you like it."

"Take it one more time from the start and this time I'll dance along to it." says Cleo.

Rikki begin to play and sing once more and Cleo start to dance.

_**The love inside of me, is the only thing I need. When you look at me I feel cute, you make me blush. My dear I love you with all of my heart and soul.**_

_**Show me the real you and let me be with you. Be the rainbow above my head, the sunshine across my skin, the shadow of my body and the one who'll keep me strong.**_

_**Dance with me and love me forever, my sweet. Please, don't ever leave me. Follow me into eternal romance and love.**_

_**Your love for me is what keep me going. What make me feel so happy and just what make me smile. There's no one else like you my love, so show me how you feel. Take my hand and make it real.**_

_**Yeah, take my hand and make it real. Make...it...real. Oh, yeah.**_

"You're a good dancer, Cleo." says Rikki as the song come to an end and she put down the guitar next to her.

"And you're a really good songwriter and guitar-player." says Cleo.

"So you'll use my song then?" says Riki.

"Yes." says Cleo.

10 days later at the big Gold Coast Dance Tournament.

"And now our final contestant, number 17, miss Cleo Amanda Sertori with the song 'Make it real' by her friend Rikki Melanie Bennet!"

Cleo walk out on stage. She's wearing her special purple dance-outfit. Rikki and the band known as 'Soldiers of the Prophecy' begin to play and sing.

Cleo begin to dance.

_**The love inside of me, is the only thing I need. When you look at me I feel cute, you make me blush. My dear I love you with all of my heart and soul.**_

_**Show me the real you and let me be with you. Be the rainbow above my head, the sunshine across my skin, the shadow of my body and the one who'll keep me strong.**_

_**Dance with me and love me forever, my sweet. Please, don't ever leave me. Follow me into eternal romance and love.**_

_**Your love for me is what keep me going. What make me feel so happy and just what make me smile. There's no one else like you my love, so show me how you feel. Take my hand and make it real.**_

_**Yeah, take my hand and make it real. Make...it...real. Oh, yeah.**_

_**Your faith in me, is the only thing I need. When you look at me I feel so strong like I could do anything. My dear I love you with all of my heart and soul.**_

_**Show me the real you and let me be with you. Be the sky above my head, the sunshine across my skin, the shadow of my body and the one who'll keep me happy.**_

_**Dance with me and love me forever, my sweet. Please, don't ever leave me. Follow me into eternal romance and love.**_

_**Your love for me is what keep me alive. What make me feel so girly and just what make me smile. There's no one else like you my darling so show me how you feel. Hug me now and make it real.**_

_**Yeah, hug me now and make it real. Make...it...real. Oh, yeah.**_

_**Oh yeah.**_

"That was Cleo Sertori with the song 'Make it real'. Let's hear what the judges have to say. Mrs Vivianne Kelly, dance-champion from Sidney..."

"Wow! This was one of the best things I've seen in a long time. I love the smooth soft, but also swift and fluent dance-moves that go so well with the girly music. Cleo...I'll give you, a ten!" says Vivianne Kelly.

"Thanks!" says Cleo.

"And now let's listen to what Sir Reginald Frazier, owner of the Highland Academy of Performance Arts in Scotland have to say."

"A talent like this is something ye don't see often. Strong, confident and impressive dancing. No doubt that there's true skill there. Modern and traditional at same time. I love it! Cleo, you get a ten from me. You'd be welcome as a guest-teacher at my academy any time." says Sir Reginald Frazier.

"Okey! Let's go to our last judge, mr Dan Munro, the dance-choreographer for many famous pop-stars. If he gives miss Sertori a five or higher, we'll have a winner."

"Cleo Sertori, you seem to be made to dance. I agree with Sir Frazier...a talent like yours doesn't come around often. You're like a pro. I'll give you...a ten!" says Dan Munro.

"Winner of this year's Gold Coast Dance Tournament is Cleo Sertori and here to give her the trophy is last year's winner, Jennifer Black."

"Congratulations, Cleo!" says Jennifer Black as she give Cleo the big trophy.

"Thanks, Jennifer!" says a very happy Cleo.

**The End.**


End file.
